The Last Blossom to Bloom
by lavenderhana5
Summary: A 21yearold boy and a 14yearold girl bumped into each other...according to her, she has already met the boy. According to him, he didn't know who in the world she was. Could they possibly find love before the last blossom blooms?
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Blossom to Bloom**

Author: **lavenderhana5** (formerly sakuratsubasa5)

Disclaimer: I do not own daa! daa! daa! Or any of its characters.

Words– Author's comments…

_Words_- thoughts (italicized)

**: ) or Words…**- for smiley, settings and other important words.

"Words**"**- what the characters are saying…

Chapter 1: **A GLIMPSE FROM THE PAST**

"Kanata!" A familiar voice shouted the name of a boy about 15 years of age.

"Wait up!"

It was March 15, the birthday of a certain girl named Miyu Kouzuki (I know her surname is also known as 'Kouduki', but I'll just use _Kouzuki_ for now.)

"Goodbye Wannya!" said the two students as they happily raced towards their school. When they reached their classroom, they noticed that it was very dark and nobody's around.

"SURPRISE!" all of their classmates greeted Miyu.

"Happy Birthday!" they said with balloons and a pink cake. "Thank you everyone!" Miyu gladly said. But someone was slowly walking towards her.

"Miyu and Kanata should've planned to marry after the celebration of Miyu's birthday." Christine said, carrying the teacher's table.

"No, it's not like that!" Miyu said with a tear-drop at the back of her head.

"Oh, what did I do again?" Christine said, who is now back to her sweet, normal self.

**After classes…**

"Miyu! Go home by yourself; I have to talk to Santa about something!" Kanata shouted.

"Okay!" She responded.

**At the Saionji Temple…**

"I'm home! Ruu! Wannya!"

"Miss Miyu! Where's Master Kanata?"

"Mama!" Ruu flew to her arms. "Well, he said that he had to talk to Santa about something."

"Okay. Miss Miyu, since it's your birthday, what do you want for dinner?"

"Pumpkin stew and some sweet dumplings."

"Are you sure? But isn't that Master Kanata's and my favorite food?" "Yeah, but whatever makes you happy, makes me happy too."

_What's taking Kanata so long?_ She thought to herself.

**At the Jewelry shop…**

_I've got to buy something special for Miyu, but what? _He asked to himself.

He then saw a beautiful necklace, which has a heart-shaped pendant full of diamonds of alternating pink and white.

_It's perfect! _He said to himself.

"I want to buy this one please!"

"Ok!" The saleslady agreed. "Please wrap it in a pink gift wrapper."

"Sure sir."

_I'm sure the one that I love…I mean…Miyu will love this._ He told himself. He got out of the Jewelry shop, already on his way home. He was crossing the street until…

"BAMM!"

A drunk driver bumped the boy, who dropped his gift.

**At the Saionji temple…**

"That Kanata! He could've at least told me that he won't be eating dinner."

"Kriingg!"

"I'll get it!" insisted Miyu.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Saionji residence?"

"Well…yes it is."

"Are you one of his relatives?"

"Yes."

"Please come here at the hospital"

"Why? What's wrong?" Before she was answered back, the phone hung up.

"Stay here Wannya!" She commanded.

She hurriedly went to the hospital and was shocked of what she saw. -----

It was Kanata.

At her point of view, he looks as if he was just in the deepest slumber you could ever imagine. He seems not even breathing. As for Miyu, she was---officially starving and her stomach maybe growling, asking for her kind consideration about feeding it, while she was trying to wake the brunette boy.

Hoping that she wouldn't have to give up; she decided to call the doctor. The moment she opened the door, she was speechless when she saw a humongous windy hole, the size of the whole room. She was a little curious, so she entered through it. There she was, floating like some kind of balloon, while seeing strange creatures passing by her and not noticing her, like she was some kind of invisible thing.

"What a strange atmosphere, I wonder where this will lead me to." She said, looking from side to side. Finally, her destination was determined. She landed like she just fell from the sky, and then bumped her head on a staircase that seemed to be vaguely familiar to her.

"Is this…the Saionji temple?...no, it possibly can't be, can it?" She said while sensing a person coming downstairs. She hid behind a bush and tried to recognize the person who appeared to be matured.

"And is that…Saionji?" She said while watching the man walk down the stairs. She tried to approach him, then she lost her confidence and turned away from the person she was watching.

"What's that?" The 21-year-old man said who appears to be someone we could recognize if this was animated. "Hello? Is anybody there?" He said looking at the bush that was wiggling a little. Miyu seemed to breath in a dust particle that caused her to do a VERY LOUD… "Ha-choo!" sneeze…

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Said Kanata, giving Miyu a very disappointed look. "Uh-Uhm, I can explain…" _Oh snap! I just got caught! How unluckily dumb of me to keep myself from sneezing loudly. I promise to myself, the next time, I will practice the habit of sneezing quietly._ Miyu said staring straightly at the man who was waiting for her valuable explanation, because of the fact that she has ruined his entire schedule for work. "Look, uhm-little girl, I would like to briefly explain to you that I think you should-err-you should-…" He was stopped by Miyu's expression, like she's telling him that 'stop-saying-very-formal-words-you-old-guy' expression. "I think you should be at school, don't you think?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, were you even talking a single word there, old man?"

"I am NOT an OLD MAN!" "What's the matter? Can't you recognize me?"

"Recognize you? And who are you exactly to be recognized by a polite OLD MAN like me?" "Kanata, I'm-I'm Mi…yu…"

"Miyu?" Kanata said, blankly staring into space.

"Yes, Miyu, do you remember me?"

"Uhmm…NOPE."

"WHAT! What do you have, amnesia or something…HUH…maybe…no…you couldn't have." "Can I ask you something, err…Mr.Saionji?" "Sure, but first, let me ask you something, how on earth did you know my name?"

"Uhm, can I ask my question first?" "Sure…go ahead…"

"Do you remember uhm…Aya, Nanami, Christine, Santa, Nozomu and Ms. Mizuno?" "Hey! How did you? ---how did you know that?" Kanata said who was dead-surprised.

"Why?" "They were my classmates and my homeroom teacher, Ms. Mizuno."

"So…you remember them, but why can't you remember me?" She said while her eyes slowly get watery. _Oh great, this is just plain ridiculous! What's wrong with him? Is he just absent-minded or is he just playing tricks on me? _(Poor Miyu, I wish we could tell her that after the accident, which was told earlier, Kanata got amnesia, but he can only remember the things before the accident and a few MONTHS after it.)

"Well…I must say that I will think that none of this ever happened and I, honestly never even met you before, so I suggest that you should run back to your school and finish your studies. And one more thing…please! I NEVER WANT TO BE BOTHERED BY YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THAT I DON'T SEEM TO RECOGNIZE" Kanata went 'confidently' upstairs, without noticing that Miyu was following him. _Hee hee hee, he doesn't even notice me…_

Kanata quickly faced at the back and he saw Miyu. He became angrier than ever. "What are you still doing here? Don't you know that you're trespassing?" He said putting his hands on his hips. "Trespassing? Since when did you tell me I was trespassing in my mom's friend's (a.k.a. Kanata's mom) temple?" she said while crossing her arms and trying to ignore what Kanata just said. Hey! Who's your mom? "Miki Kouzuki."

"Miki? My mother's best friend? I didn't know she had a 14-year-old daughter." The confused boy, (now a man!) said, while scratching his head and looking at the sky…

"Wow! There sure are a lot of clouds today…and look! There's one shaped like a fried chicken!" He said as if he didn't already care about the 14-year-old stranger…

'Sniff…sniff…'

"What's wrong with you now?"

"I…I…"

"What?"

"You also did and said those things before I fell here, because…I don't know why I fell here but…I sure do miss the Kanata I know…" She said this as she headed to the place where they always talk outside. (Outside the room, near the door, I think.) She sat there and looked at the sky. "I know you like pumpkin, and I know you have a father named Hosho, which I preferably call 'Uncle Hosho', because of the fact that our mothers were the best of friends."

"But…how did you…and how can a young teenager like you, be friends with an adult like me?" he said while walking near her and waiting for her to answer the question, so that his mind will have less confusion. "I was…am…your classmate…"

"Wha- how? - you?" he was speechless of the shocking information that was given to him---BY A YOUNG GIRL!

"I didn't know how I got here, but it seems that you can't remember me, and I can't go back to where I was, so I have no choice but to find a place that I can live in for the meantime…" she walked away from Kanata's direction and she's preparing to go down the stairs when…

"Wait! If you'd like, you could stay here." he said, blushing…a little… "Uhmm…is there any room for me there?" she asked, pretending to not know the capacity or space of the Saionji temple. "Uh…sure! I just have to discuss with my father about this later." He said leading Miyu to her room. (which was really her room before she got to this time.)

_I now know that I am not really in my own time anymore…I'm in the future! I'm really dazzled and amazed by this, but I really don't think I should see Kanata or the others, or let them see me, 'because I might change time and history, and changing it is the last thing I'd do._

"Here you go…" "Thanks, but I want to ask you another favor…" "What could that be?" "Could you lend me some clothes? Because, as you can see, I don't have any clothes other than what I'm wearing now.

"Oh…that is a problem…Would you wait for a sec.?"

"Ok…" Kanata ran towards the attic and found what he was looking for. Then, he ran to room where Miyu currently is. "Here you go!" he said as he handed Miyu a kimono. "Where did this come from?" she asked curiously while inspecting the kimono. "My mom…she wore that when she was still in the same age as you are…would you just stop asking and wear this!"

"Ok! Ok!" she said as she pushed him outside her room. "Hey! You could've just asked me to leave." "It's no use, you're already outside." She said while laughing at Kanata. After he left, she began to try on the kimono he gave her. _Wow, Kanata's mom really is my size…_she thought. She looked at herself in the mirror… "Whoa! Is this really…me?" in the mirror, she saw a gorgeous young lady, who's Kimono has a cherry blossom design in it, with a color of periwinkle as the background. Kanata entered her room, without even knocking or announcing himself coming in.

"AAHHH!" "Relax, it's just me…" "Why'd you scare me like that? Geez! You want me to have a heart attack or something?" _I hope so_…he thought. "Uhmm…no! No intention of killing a worthless being, imagine that! A worthless being worthlessly killed? Man! How worthless could that be?" he said while insulting the high-tempered Miyu, who is now behind him, trying to control herself from raising her sleeve and punching with a big fist the man who's annoying her.

"If he still was a boy not a man, I could've hit him!" she said, muttering to herself… "What did you say?" "Oh, nothing!" she said while persuading herself to smile. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Why are you staring at me?" "Huh! Me? Oh, no particular reason…" "Didn't you know that staring at people, especially without their permission, is very bad and uncomfortable? It makes you look bad on their first impression on you. And why are you staring at me? I don't like people who are staring at me when I'm this beautiful!" (hehehe…) "Yeah…you're right…" "What's that?" "Oh! Did I say anything?" "Never mind, you're really weird!"

She walked out of her room, when suddenly, (it's already midnight) there was a knock on the front door, and since Miyu was not expecting any visitors, and the fact that it was already midnight, she stopped herself from going near the door. You can tell that she was very scared because her body was trembling as she hesitated for the right time to calm herself and open the front door.

She heard a grumbling sound, a little identical to a lion's roar, but softer. "What was that?" The sound became louder and louder, and it sounded like there was a monster in the front door. She got terrified and got nowhere near the door. "What should I do know?" the sound became closer and closer, then suddenly…the lights went out. "Oh no!" she said, shivering like a cute little mouse, searching for food. Then, she got so nervous and very much scared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and yes folks, she screamed.

Kanata (as usual) came to the rescue. (Ah…my hero! ) He ran towards Miyu, holding a flashlight. He went near her (she was sitting on the floor…) and stayed close to her. "Are you alright?" he said. "Whaa-what? Oh, I'm fine, but…but…" "But what?" "There's something at that door. She pointed the front door and Kanata, once again looked like the protector of the whole wide world. He went near the door. "No! Don't!" Miyu said, but he insisted to solve this very simple problem. He opened the front door, thunder and lightning was heard. He was then surprised by the silhouette of a man, a chubby, bald man.

"Dad?" he suspiciously said. "What are you doing here? Are you finished?" "Nope, I just went home to get some things that I left." He said, and then went to the direction where the kitchen was. Miyu tried to hide where it was dark, but Hosho, Kanata's dad, caught her. "Wait dad!" he said to prevent him, but he was too late. Hosho was getting closer to Miyu. "Hey! Who are you! Show your face to me!" _Uh, no choice…_ she thought to herself. She turned around and then…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hi! It's me! **Lavenderhana5 **(formerly known as **sakuratsubasa5**) I missed doing these fanfics! It's because of all the assignments and projects! GRRR! Anyway, the continuation for THE STORY BETWEEN- chapter 3, part 2, will be uploaded in a little while. (I suppose) It's because I still have to edit it and type it. Please REVIEW for this story! That's all I can say…I ran out of speech ideas. Hehehe… thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Blossom to Bloom**

Author: **lavenderhana5**

Disclaimer: I do not own daa! daa! daa! Or any of its characters.

Words– Author's comments…

_Words_- thoughts (italicized)

**: ) or Words…**- for smiley, settings and other important words.

"Words**"**- what the characters are saying…

"_Words**"**_ - whispering

Chapter 2: **THE SECRET OF THE BLOSSOM

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK…**

Miyu tried to hide where it was dark, but Hosho, Kanata's dad, caught her. "Wait dad!" he said to prevent him, but he was too late. Hosho was getting closer to Miyu. "Hey! Who are you! Show your face to me!" _Uh, no choice…_ she thought to herself. She turned around and then…

**-END OF FLASHBACK-…

* * *

**

"Miyu?" Hosho said to the girl, who tried not to know the reaction of the old man. "You…you remember me?" she said. "Of cour…erm…" he slowly approached Miyu, and then…he whispered… "_Uhm...I suppose that you already knew that he has amnesia…and…I know that you're from the past, so I hurriedly went here. Don't worry, I won't change TIME._" He said this, while secretly whispering to Miyu, so that Kanata will not hear a single word. "_Uh…ok…_" She bowed and immediately went to her room.

_What's happening here? How did Uncle Hosho know that I'm from the past? And…why didn't he tell Kanata that…I'm existing, that I'm living…and that I…I'm the only daughter of his wife's best friend? _She deeply thought. While she was thinking, she took a glimpse of her door, there she saw the silhouette of a person, who seems to be surprised when she looked closely and stood up to come near her door to reveal the face of the person—who's now trying to either hide or run away from her.

_This is really ridiculous! First, I was in the hospital, planning to call the doctor and opening the door to go outside of Kanata's room, and then I see a humongous black windy hole, that leaded me to a very strange atmosphere._

_Second, I find myself falling out of the hole and facing the stairs of the GREAT SAIONJI TEMPLE, whose resident seemed to not remember me! Ugh! And the GREAT resident is the INFAMOUS Kanata Saionji, who still has a very rude and annoying attitude. BTW, I realized that I am now in the FUTURE! _

_Third, after I finally CONVINCED this 21-year-old guy to let me stay in the temple, because I don't have anywhere to live in, I told him that I don't have any clothes besides the one I'm wearing—and I REALLY DON'T have any clothes…just imagine, a person bringing a bag full of extra clothes when he or she is just visiting a sick friend in the hospital? DUH! Why would anyone do that?_

_Fourth, I screamed because I saw something near the door—also because of the fact that it's already MIDNIGHT…after that, Uncle Hosho showed up and he magically recognizes me…how did he know that?_

_AND NOW…THIS! A person at my door, who's trying to hide from me, but his shadow, still appears, and OBVIOUSLY he is none other than the stupendous KANATA SAIONJI! _She continued to try to open the door to reveal the mysterious person's face… "Hey! Kanata! Come back here! I knew it was you!" Miyu chased him and he led her to the main hall. "Kanata! Kanata, where are you!" A very familiar girl (now a woman) is now searching for him. She has pink, a little wavy and curly hair, amethyst eyes and a red ribbon on her hair. She wore a formal dress and looked very mature.

"Wait a sec, Christine!" Kanata shouted, while trying to hide from Miyu from the bathroom. "Huh! Did he say…CHRISTINE! No way! Maybe I was just imagining things…" "Kanata!" Christine continued shouting. "That voice…belongs to…Christine!" She said while covering her mouth and preventing herself from shouting, because if Christine recognizes her…It will be…BIG TROUBLE! She may either change time or be killed by a girl throwing things—GIGANTIC HEAVY THINGS, that is, at her! Knowing Christine, It CAN be POSSIBLE.

"_I've got to hide!_" she said while gently walking towards her room and hiding inside her cabinet—believe me…she DID fit in there… "Hey little girl! I'm going to introduce to you my fiancée, Christine!" He shouted from the main hall. "Fiancée? Did he say…fiancée? Who? Christine?" she was feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, like she was going to jump off the highest building ever known to man.

"Kanata, honey, it's ok, I have to go anyway, I just dropped off some brochures for our wedding." She said while opening the front door and getting inside her car. "Ok, bye!" he said while waving goodbye to the love of his life—in the future… (I'm really sorry folks! I hope you forgive me for this, but to find out if Kanata and Miyu will still be together, just stay tuned.)

"Hey Kanata, I want to ask you something…" she said, finally revealing herself from her hiding place. "What?" "Uhm…is…is it true that Christine is your fiancée?" "Yup, why?" he said, while raising his eyebrow… "Nothing." said Miyu, while looking very suspicious. "I don't believe that you don't have a reason. Is it because, I'm from the future, and you're from my hidden past?" "Whoa, how did you know that?" "C'mon, don't think I'm dumb, of course I know, it's easy to guess." He said proudly, while looking at Miyu, who looks as if she was about to cry.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"All this time, you knew? But…why didn't you tell me?" she said, a little teary-eyed. "Why? Did you ask me?" he said offensively. "Do I have to ask you? Can't you see that I'm having a lot of trouble right now, because of figuring out a way to get out of this dimension?" "Oh." Kanata bowed his head… "I'm sorry." He said. "Well, you should be!" said Miyu, crossing her arms.

"By the way, since I cleverly figured out that you're not just from the past, but you're from MY past, we should keep finding ways to hide you from anyone who might recognize you, like, for example, my fiancée." He suggested. "Uh…okay…" Miyu uneasily answered. "What's your name again? I think…it's Miyu, isn't it?" he wondered. "Yup, that's my name…" she said, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Why did you want to know if Christine is really my fiancée?"

"Well…because…" _Should I tell him? But what? ---Tell him how I really feel, or tell him that in the past, Christine is the girl who is really DEDICATED to Kanata's love, and change the past. C'mon! Choose the second option…_ "Okay…If you desperately want to know…" Kanata insisted that they should sit down. Miyu agreed. Kanata began to listen, and then he moved his chair closer to Miyu, so he can hear the words clearly. Miyu began to explain…

She took a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't change the past. "Well…the reason is that…in my time, that is-the past, Christine Hanakomachi, a.k.a.-your fiancée, is the girl in our class who is really dedicated to your ever-so undying love." She looked at Kanata for his reaction. Kanata replied, "Yeah, I knew that, there was no other girl like Christine, so I decided to marry her. I mean, she's a GREAT cook, she has a LOVELY voice and she is very SWEET."

Miyu began to feel an emotion that she had never felt before. She felt a little—ignored.

But she told herself that she shouldn't feel this way, because Kanata lost the memories of his past.

In Kanata's side, the man suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Miyu!" he called the girl. "Yeah?" she replied. "Come here, I want to show you something." Miyu went to where Kanata is—his room. He held in his hand a GIFT BOX, wrapped in a PINK GIFT WRAPPER. "What's that?" asked Miyu. "I don't know either, but the only thing that I remember is that—when I woke up, my dad gave me this. He said that I should keep it with me, until the person, whom this gift belongs to, gets it or receives it." He explained.

"Oh." she reacted. "So? What does this gift have to do with me?" she asked. "The problem is, I couldn't figure out who that person is, but it's obviously a woman, don't you think?" he asked. "Yup, but if I may say so myself, I should first look at that gift tag for a name." she pointed at the gift tag sticking at the front surface of the box. He flipped the gift tag…

The only information that was there was the date that the person bought the gift. (Kanata didn't know that it was him who bought the gift.)

**MARCH 15… **(Kanata didn't have the time to write Miyu's name, so all that he wrote was the date.)

A bit of electric-like shock was felt by Miyu running up her spine. This couldn't be possible—IT WAS HER BIRTHAY… (In the past) "Tha—that's my b-birthday!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Kanata reacted. The two cannot believe what they have just known, for just about 5 seconds…

In Miyu's side, she was surprised that Kanata would dare to buy her a very expensive gift.

In Kanata's side, he was surprised that all this time that he was searching for the owner of the gift; he had FINALLY found her and the luck that SHE was sitting beside him.

"I guess there's only one thing to do…" he handed the gift box to Miyu, who was the one and only owner of the gift. "I guess that I should say…thanks…" said Miyu, who was entirely PINK all over. "No problem, I think you should open it now." He gladly suggested. "Okay."

Miyu began to unwrap the gift box. Inside, she saw something glittering. "WOW!" she expressed, while seeing a necklace, which had a heart-shaped pendant filled with diamonds of alternating PINK and WHITE. "It's gorgeous…!"

"By the way, may I ask you something?" Kanata blinked, "What is it?" "When…when…will you be wed to Christine?" she asked slowly. "Huh? Oh! I think in…about two days, since today is **Friday**, I will be wedon **Sunday**, why?" he really wanted to know why Miyu kept asking questions about him and his fiancée. "I guess…I couldn't go, can I?" Miyu said, looking very sad. "Wait! I might have a plan…" Kanata had a clever idea. "What?" Miyu desperately asked. "Maybe we could pretend that you're my cousin." Miyu's eyes widened… _Hey! That's the same plan we had in the past to hide our true identity._

"So? What do you think of it?" "I guess…It's okay…" Kanata smiled, "I'm glad you liked it!"

* * *

Sorry I had to cut that, I was already thinking of the next chapter, don't worry! Also, I would like to thank ALL of those who reviewed…THANKS!

Please R&R!

lavenderhana5

* * *

Next chapter…

**Chapter 3: MIYU'S MYSTERIOUS DREAM…**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Blossom to Bloom**

Author: **lavenderhana5**

Disclaimer: I do not own daa! daa! daa! Or any of its characters.

Words– Author's comments…

_Words_- thoughts (italicized)

**: ) or Words…**- for smiley, settings and other important words.

"Words**"**- what the characters are saying…

"_Words**"**_ - whispering

* * *

Chapter 3: **MIYU'S MYSTERIOUS DREAM**

**FLASHBACK…**

"When…when…will you be wed to Christine?" she asked slowly. "Huh? Oh! I think in…about two days, since today is **Friday**, I will be wedon **Sunday**, why?" he really wanted to know why Miyu kept asking questions about him and his fiancée. "I guess…I couldn't go, can I?" Miyu said, looking very sad. "Wait! I might have a plan…" Kanata had a clever idea. "What?" Miyu desperately asked. "Maybe we could pretend that you're my cousin." Miyu's eyes widened… _Hey! That's the same plan we had in the past to hide our true identity._

"So? What do you think of it?" "I guess…It's okay…" Kanata smiled, "I'm glad you liked it!"

**END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

**

A light shining in an opening…sort of like the end of a tunnel…

A wandering girl stepping into the soft fluffy white clouds; hearing a very strange voice…the voice…of a woman. The woman was in a pink kimono. She was waving to the girl. The girl was wondering who the strange woman was, until she noticed the woman's brown hair…her hair has the lighter shade of brunette. _It kind of looks like Kanata's hair. _She thought. In a flash of light, she saw the woman's face…_ It's…It's Kanata's mom!_

She went near the woman and asked her, "Where am I? What do you want from me?" The woman smiled, "You know I'm Kanata's mother, and the best friend of your mother, and I know you can trust me…" she said gently. "What are you saying? Why am I here?" "You're here because I have to tell you something…" "What is it?" she gently approached the woman.

"Now that you've received the necklace that is rightfully yours, you can now go back to your dimension; the necklace is the key to unlock Kanata's hidden past. If you find something that you think is missing before the last blossom in the cherry blossom tree falls, you may go back and your task is completed. But if you do not get to complete the task, then you will be stuck in this dimension for all eternity and I know you will just be hurt."

Miyu bowed down her head, and then again she asked, "How will I know which cherry blossom tree it is? And how will I get home?" "The cherry blossom tree is located right in front of the Saionji temple, it is the only one which is glowing in your eyes." The woman explained briefly.

"Before the last blossom falls, you must already have completed the task and go near the cherry blossom tree and you will magically return." "What is that something that I must find?" she asked desperately. "Even I cannot answer your question, because only you know."

"But…"

Before the woman can answer her question, she began to disappear.

Miyu suddenly rose up and woke up from her sleep. "But why!...but why!"

"Oh…it's just a dream…"

"But…it feels…so real…" "Maybe it's a message. I know it's real, because Kanata's mom was there and she said she trusts me." "But what about that thing that I was supposed to find or even…feel…?"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Okay honey, I'll make sure that the guess already received their invitations…see you later! Okay…bye…Mwah!" The man using the phone hung up and went to Miyu's room. "Miyu! Breakfast is ready!" he said loudly to wake up the girl. "Okay…I'm coming!"

_What a very unusual dream! What in the world am I supposed to find? _Miyu grumbled quietly.

"Miyu, what's wrong?" Kanata asked, noticing the problematic Miyu. "Huh? Oh! It's nothing…" said Miyu, staring at the ceiling. "I don't believe you." said Kanata, raising his eyebrow. "Okay, okay, you caught me…but I can't explain it to you, it's too complicated." "Don't worry, I'll manage to understand, you'll see." Miyu stopped looking at the ceiling and finally looked at Kanata. "Well…I had this very odd dream, there I saw…your mom and she was talking to me about something that I have to do or find to go back to my own dimension."

"What did she say that you have to find?" Kanata said curiously. "That's the problem…she said that I have to find it myself and also, the necklace that you gave me is the key to your hidden past." "The necklace?" _What does that suppose to mean, mom?_ Kanata thought to himself. "And there's that cherry blossom tree that's right in front of Saionji temple. I think I should go there now." Miyu ran outside, and then downstairs, Kanata quickly followed her. "Wow! I didn't know that my dream was supposed to be real…" Miyu said, looking totally shocked. "It's really glowing!" she said while seeing the blossoms glowing. Miyu noticed that there were only a few blossoms which did not yet bloom.

"What's glowing?" asked Kanata, who doesn't see anything glowing, since only Miyu is allowed to see the glow. "What's that?" Miyu noticed a glowing letter at the trunk of the tree. Miyu read it:

* * *

_Dear Miyu, _

_I hope you like my special gift for the most special occasion for you. For your information, I saved a lot of money to buy that stinking expensive thing. But no worries, you don't have to pay me, I know your cheap…just kidding! Anyway, think of it as a remembrance of our memories together with Lou and Bow Meow. _

_P.S. Wishing you more birthdays to come!_

_Kanata

* * *

_

"Miyu?"

"What's the matter?" Kanata said while wiping the tears off the sobbing girl. "It's just that I…I miss the Kanata in MY dimension."

"And this letter is…wait a minute!" "Kanata! Come here! Look at this! Do you remember?" "What's that?" "You wrote it for my birthday!"

"What!" "Does that mean that I…Kanata Saionji, was the one who bought that necklace? And I…gave it to you?" Kanata wondered.

"It looks like it…" Miyu answered.

"That means that you're…someone special?" Kanata had a flashback running through his mind. Suddenly, he remembered the moments that he and Miyu once shared. His flashback was paused in the moment when he was in the hospital, 7 years ago. He heard Miyu speaking, but he knows that his eyes were closed at that moment, because everything was dark. And then…

The flashback stopped.

He told Miyu all that he remembered. Miyu said to him that his memories were all correct. But still, there was a very strange feeling deep inside the young girl's heart. _What am I to do now? _She sighed.

* * *

**SATURDAY… (The day before Kanata and Christine's wedding…)**

Miyu stood and watched the cherry blossom tree, while the blossoms fell one by one. _I must go back now… It's no use of stopping them…after all; they love each other, right?_ Miyu was sitting on top of the tree.

_What is this ridiculous feeling? It's like I've been really **sad** inside. _

_I have a really strange feeling that I have to go to the wedding tomorrow. _She thought to herself. Just then, she saw Kanata running downstairs and hurrying up. He was scheduled to go to Christine's mansion to talk more about the wedding plans, and now, he's very late. He didn't notice Miyu though.

"Wait…!" Miyu didn't have the opportunity to ask Kanata if she could be allowed to go to the wedding, and that she will promise to hide from everybody who could possibly see her.

"Great…he already left." murmured Miyu to herself.

* * *

**At Christine's mansion…**

Kanata slammed the door open. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late; I was busy running an errand." He said catching his breath.

Christine gave Kanata a sweet smile. "That's okay, honey, you're only 2 minutes late…"

Kanata looked at his watch. _Oh, I must've set it in advance._

"Anyway, as I was suggesting earlier on the phone, our motif should be pink and blue." Christine said eagerly. "Why did you choose those colors?" Kanata asked curiously. "Just because…it looks kinda…you know, cute." "Okay…if you insist." He sighed.

Just then, Kanata was feeling a little awkward. _Tell me, why am I feeling something strange that I, Kanata Saionji, myself cannot truly explain. _He took a very long look at Christine, who is busy choosing a good restaurant for the wedding reception from twenty brochures of well-known restaurants, and thought, _I know that I chose Christine to be my bride, but why does my heart regret it now? From the moment that Miyu came to this dimension, I felt that I was really warm inside and it's like that I've known her for a very long time. _

_Something tells me that I must break up with Christine…But why? Why would I do that when we've already agreed to marry? _He thought._ And…Christine…do I really love her?_

Miyu thought of a way on how to go to Christine's mansion. After a few minutes of serious thinking, she decided to ride a bike, which she found at the back of the temple.

"Uh…no choice…" she sighed. She began to ride the bike and pedaled faster and faster…

Miyu was catching her breath. "Whoa, that was tough." She was almost near when she saw Kanata walking pass through her. "Kanata, wait!" she shouted.

"Uh, Miyu…what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" Kanata said curiously. "Oh…I was planning to follow you to Christine's mansion, but I saw you passing by." She said, shyly. "WHAT! Of all the places you could follow me, why'd you have to choose Christine's mansion? Do you know what she may be able to do to you when she sees you?" he sighed.

"I'll only say this to you once, but I know that you know that Christine can be dangerous when she sees women with me, especially cute and pretty ones, which you're obviously NOT." Miyu glared at him, "What did you SAY! And how did you know that Christine's a total TERROR when she sees women with you?" "Well…as I have said earlier…I remember everything except for the hospital thing, I've told you, right?"

"Uh…right." _What? Why doesn't he remember that? _Miyu kept thinking.

"Oh! I know now! It's because that's the time when I got inside that big stupid black hole that involved me in this." Miyu said furiously, without noticing that Kanata heard every single word she said. "Oops…!" She turned at Kanata.

"You heard me?" she asked. Kanata nodded.

"As I have recalled what you have just said, you came here through a BIG stupid black hole?" Miyu nodded, turning red in embarrassment. "Why didn't you tell me before? I saw a black hole earlier; it was when I was watching the blossoms fall from the cherry blossom tree."

"What! You saw it? It must be the way home!" she said excitedly. "But…it was gone after a few minutes." At that moment, Miyu lost her joy, her hope and her dream of coming back.

Suddenly, Kanata had a brilliant idea. "Come with me, Miyu!" He dragged Miyu to the bicycle and let her sit in the back. "I'll sit here? And…hold on to you?" "Yes! Hurry up! Hold on to my waist." Kanata said quickly. Miyu really turned strawberry red. "O-okay…" Kanata began to pedal the bike, following the way to Saionji temple.

"Where are we going anyway?" Miyu asked, her long blonde hair blown by the breezy wind. "Back to the temple, I figured out that there might still be another letter for you in the tree." He said cleverly. "What makes you sure about that?" Miyu asked. "Something tells it to me. Maybe it's just my instinct." "Kanata Saionji, you're hopeless." Miyu said, grinning.

* * *

**Back at the Saionji temple…**

"What now, Einstein?" Miyu said to Kanata. "Come here." He held to Miyu's right wrist and pulled her towards the cherry blossom tree. Miyu was wondering why Kanata was hurrying up. "What's the matter with you, Kanata?" she asked him. Kanata didn't answer, and was continuously looking at the falling blossoms. "Hey, I said--" But before Miyu could finish what she was supposed to say, Kanata pulled and held her tightly on her hands…And then he…surprised her by giving a warm, soft kiss in front of the glowing cherry blossom tree.

_What the?_

"**!..."**

A moment of silence began…

_Kanata you jerk! Why do this to me? Especially considering that I'm just a MINOR! And the fact that I'm 7 years YOUNGER than you!_ Miyu thought, turning bright red…smoking…

_Why the heck did I do that? Was I supposed to do that or did someone just force me to do it?_ Kanata felt a little…FURIOUS at the same time, wondering why he did that preposterous thing.

"Uhm…" They said in chorus.

"Okay, since you're the lady in here, you go first. Except, you're really a girl…are you?" Kanata decided to keep himself from laughing at Miyu. "GRR! Calm down, Miyu, you don't want to lose to this freak do you?" She said, whispering to herself. "Anyway, I was going to say to you that I would like to attend at your wedding with Christine."

"What! Why?" Kanata said, confusingly. "It's because…I figured out that I must…stop your wedding…" "Huh?" Kanata was beginning to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Miyu asked. "No special reason, maybe it's because you and I have had the same idea or shall we say option?" Kanata said, intelligently.

"That's the reason? Corny…" Miyu mumbled to herself. Unfortunately, Kanata heard her. "I'm sorry; did you say something to disappoint me?" Kanata looked at Miyu, suspiciously. "Huh? Nothing in particular." Miyu said, turning back at the glowing pink tree. _Only three blossoms left, I must find out what I have to do. Wait! Kanata said that he had the same option…that is…to stop the wedding. What does that mean? That we have a connection?_ She turned back at Kanata, locking eyes with him. "Kanata, do you think we have a connection?" Kanata gave a weird look, "I don't know. Maybe…"

"But, if we did have a connection…that means that we must not be connected to anybody else to concentrate and also for me to go home." Miyu seriously said. "Oh…so that explains the 'cancel-the-wedding-option'." Kanata wondered. "Uh, Miyu, about the kiss…" "I know…you didn't mean it, right?"

Kanata shrugged, "Right."

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I have to work for the continuation again. I think this is the longest chapter in this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Special thanks to the following who reviewed:

**-neko56**

**-ban101**

**-sweet couples**

**-neko11lover**

**-unyz**

**-Emerald Amber**

**-pink-reiGn**

Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming…Also, thanks to all people who have read this story.

**Sincerely yours,**

**lavenderhana5

* * *

**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 4: THE BLOOMING OF THE LAST BLOSSOM…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Blossom to Bloom**

Author: **lavenderhana5**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING related to daa! daa! daa/ UFO Baby

Words– Author's comments…

_Words_- thoughts (italicized)

**: ) or Words…**- for smiley, settings and other important words.

"Words**"**- what the characters are saying…

"_Words**"**_ - whispering

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wee! It's the last chapter, hope you enjoyed this story…Thanks for all who reviewed and waited patiently for every chapter. It's so good to have the feeling that not just one person loves your story and is willing to 'kill you' if you made a cliffhanger at the suspense-part of the story… (Peace!) I just hope other people will read it too…you know, after the story has been finished…okay?

* * *

Chapter 4: **THE BLOOMING OF THE LAST BLOSSOM**

**FLASHBACK…**

"But, if we did have a connection…that means that we must not be connected to anybody else to concentrate and also for me to go home." Miyu seriously said. "Oh…so that explains the 'cancel-the-wedding-option'." Kanata wondered. "Uh, Miyu, about the kiss…" "I know…you didn't mean it, right?"

Kanata shrugged, "Right."

**END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

**

"Wait Miyu, I've been thinking about this…" Kanata called her, patiently. "What?" "I guess…I have NO choice but to cancel the wedding, since I have the same kind of feeling as you and furthermore, as you have said, we have a CONNECTION. And if I marry Christine, then my connection to you will be gone, and Christine will be connected to me."

"Wow! You did understand every word that I was saying earlier, Good job!"

"That's nothing; it was very easy to guess it. Besides, I was NOT thinking of you getting home…I was thinking MORE about…YOU." Kanata said meaningfully and slowly, with a little confidence. Miyu was DUMBFOUNDED…She didn't expect Kanata answering like this at all…

_He somehow changed a bit; he became a little…sweet._ Miyu said, wondering why Kanata was acting that way.

She told him, "Kanata, this is not a joke, I'm dead serious here…Stop messing around and tell me the truth why you decided to postpone the wedding." She locked her emerald eyes with Kanata's brown eyes.

"So am I, I'm so dead serious here, Miyu…I…uhm really did that because of you. And I think…that I should break it to Christine very gently." He said, facing Miyu eagerly. _Yeah, you SHOULD break it to her very gently…After all; everybody knows what tragedy will happen when Christine gets her heart broken, especially when the cause is Kanata._ Miyu thought to herself.

Kanata, without a word, he kissed her…not only that, he kissed her DEEPLY and romantically. Miyu felt the softness of Kanata's lips touching into hers. He held onto her waist tightly but delicately.

After that, they both blushed in deep red, slowly glancing at each other but after that, immediately facing away. "Kanata, I think I should go now, maybe the hole's already there." Miyu said sincerely.

"Uh…right." Kanata said, his mind preoccupied.

They both ran towards the glowing cherry blossom tree.

"Mr. Saionji."

"What's up?"

"Uh, I think I have to let you give this to me." Miyu handed the necklace that Kanata was supposed to give to Miyu for her birthday. "But…why return this to me?" Kanata said, surprised. "You'll know it when I come back." Miyu winked. _I think this is what Kanata's mom wants me to do. _Miyu thought to herself.

"Okay, I trust you, Miyu." Kanata showed a cute smile.

Just then, the big black hole from before appeared. "Here's my ride home. See you later!" Before Miyu begins to disappear, she immediately gave Kanata a flying kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**After a long time…**

Miyu finally arrived to her own dimension. From the moment she opened her eyes, she saw the YOUNG Kanata. Then, she realized that she was back again in the hospital. He was moaning and already waking up. Miyu became teary-eyed knowing that Kanata was safe and sound and also back to his sweet, a little grumpy old self again.

"Kanata!" Miyu cried loudly while hugging him tightly but tenderly. "M-Miyu?" The boy, the same age as her, was surprised and a little confused. He was a little worried that he decided to ask Miyu what's the matter, but before he could ask her, she gave him another tight, warm and cuddly hug.

"Kanata…I was so worried!" Miyu's tears fell on Kanata's shirt. He returned her hug and said to her, "Miyu, look, I'm sorry I made you cry, but whatever the reason is, I didn't mean to do it.

Anyway, I apologize for not having the chance to greet you on your birthday. "Oh! I almost forgot the---…" "GIFT?" Miyu said cleverly. "Y-yeah…How did you---?"

"Thanks! I just had a feeling." Miyu gave a bright grin, constantly turning bright red all over again.

* * *

**THE ENDING…**

"Where are you! Hurry up! You're already late!" Kanata said impatiently on the phone. "Do you think I had enough time! The hair stylist I asked to groom my hair had an unexpected appointment and was late! Anyway, I'll be there in just 5 minutes." "Five minutes! How do you expect me to say this to the guests?" Miyu already hung up. "Hello! Miyu? Miyu!"

'Sigh…' _that girl…; she's never going to learn how to manage her own time._ Kanata went inside the church with a tear-drop on his head. "I'm really sorry…but she said she'll be here in a couple of---…"

"I'm here!" Miyu ran into Kanata. They both fell down and smiled at each other. "Great hair stylist…" Kanata complimented. "Thanks…" The wedding march song started.

Miyu began to walk in the aisle holding her hands with Kanata.

"I now announce you…husband and wife, you may know kiss the bride." "May I?"

"Certainly…" Miyu grinned. Kanata gave his wife a long soft and warm kiss while holding her on her waist.

The guests all applauded loudly and everyone gave the bride and groom a warm smile, including Miyu's mom and dad and also Kanata's dad. His mom, already an angel was watching over them and was very glad with what happened.

Kanata and Miyu held hands while running towards their car and finally lived **HAPPILY EVER AFTER**...

* * *

**THE END :D **


End file.
